Good Night
Good Night is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on December 1, 2013. Synopsis Brody embarks on a high stakes mission, but his fragile condition threatens the entire operation. Quinn makes an uncomfortable discovery about Carrie, while a sudden crisis forces Fara to rejoin the team. Episode guide On the way to the command center where they will oversee the CIA mission, Quinn tells Carrie that he looked at her medical records while she was wounded and knows she's pregnant. He suggests that for the rest of the mission, Carrie ought to sit out. Carrie angrily responds by denying that the baby is Brody's. The special ops soldiers have brought Brody to Iraq, near the Iran-Iraq border, and they are waiting for nightfall. Three Kurdish police officers approach them and ask them questions, and not believing their cover story, they pull out their pistols. The special ops leader, Azizi, says the codeword "good night", which signals the soldiers to kill the policemen. Seeing the violence, Brody becomes scared and flees, but Azizi makes him calm down. The operation is being watched over at the White House by Dar Adal and Mike Higgins, the White House Chief-of-Staff. Higgins is upset by the police officers being murdered and orders that two people, Senator Lockhart and JSOC Commander Bill Pfister, be sent to the operations room as advisers. Azizi drives Brody to the border while the other special ops soldiers stay back. Before they get there, the truck runs over a land mine, likely one left over from the Iran-Iraq war, and it is blown in half. Both men are shaken up and Azizi loses his left leg. The special ops soldiers rush to help them. The explosion attracts the Kurdish police, who start firing at the group. Saul, believing that the intelligence mission has failed and this is now a military operation, yields command to Pfister and leaves the room. Pfister orders the team to fall back and abort, and soldiers start falling back, but Brody refuses, planning instead to dash for the border while the machine gun fire continues around him. Carrie gets on the line and asks him to give up, but he is insistent. One of the soldiers, Turani, decides to hang back for a minute and help Brody by supplying covering fire. Just as Brody is about to run for it, the Iranian army appears and captures both of them. Brody announces that he is the perpetrator of the CIA bombing and is requesting asylum. The two of them are put in a holding cell. Carrie tells Fara that they have a field agent in Iran who has lost his support system and will need to be extracted at a precise time. She asks Fara whether her uncle in Iran would be able to supply a safehouse. Fara is reluctant to put her family at risk. Majid Javadi, now being blackmailed by the CIA, enters the cell and is ready to take Brody to Tehran. Brody asks what will happen to Turani, at which point Javadi shoots Turani in the head. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi *Tim Guinee as Scott Ryan *William Sadler as Mike Higgins *Shaun Toub as Majid Javadi *Donnie Keshawarz as Hafez Azizi *Jared Ward as Yousef Turani *Walid Amini as Josh Modarres *Jaylen Moore as Eric Baraz *Peter Bradbury as Bill Pfister Co-Starring *Michele Lawler as Lorraine *Merdith Sause as Reaper Captain *Jimmy Gonzalez as Reaper Lieutenant *Terry Dale Parks as Tech *Casey Brancato as Analyst *Abraham Makany as Iraqi Cop 1 *Monte Bezell as Iraqi Cop 2 *Mazin Akar as Iraqi Cop 3 *Mehzad Dabiri as Iranian Sergeant Videos Homeland 3x10 Promo "Good Night" HD Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes